staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
22 Września 2012
TVP 1 05:20 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO, 16:9 06:00 Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów - odc. 39, (seria II odc. 17) (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:25 Marta mówi! - Marta wymyśla historyjkę, odc. 12 (Martha the hero maker); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Las bliżej nas - Beskid Śląski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Słoneczna róg Unijnej - odc. 4; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Dora poznaje świat - odc. 22 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru - Potwór z głębin, odc. 25 (Snakehead); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Big Time Rush - Bardzo Ważny Teledysk, odc. 18 (Big Time Video); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Dom - odc. 14/25 - Ta mała wiolonczelistka - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Kamerą TVP Sport - ekskluzywny wywiad z Robertem Kubicą; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Boska przygoda Sharpay (Sharpay's Fabulous Adventures); komedia kraj prod.USA (2011); reż.:Michael Lembeck; wyk.:Ashley Tisdale, Austin Leverett, Bradley Steven Perry, Lauren Collins, Cameron Goodman, Jack Plotnick, Alec Mapa, Shawn Byfield, Jorge Molina, Alessandra Cannito; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:55 Zwierzęta świata - Wyspa pingwinów - . 1 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2010); reż.:Simon Target; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Zwierzęta świata - Wyspa pingwinów - . 2 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Czas Komanczów - część 3 (Comanche Moon - ep. 3); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Simon Wincer; wyk.:Val Kilmer, Steve Zahn, Rachel Griffiths, Karl Urban, Graham Greene, Linda Cardellini, Elizabeth Banks, Wes Studi; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 98 - Święta Rodzina - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 33. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Lidzbark Warmiński 2012 (cz. 3); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Przygody Myszki Miki i Kaczora Donalda - Trzy Kociaki, odc. 3 (Adventures of Mickey and Donald / Three Oyphen Kittens ep. 3); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1982); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Komisarz Alex - odc. 16 - Feralne zdjęcie - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Komisarz Alex. Kulisy serialu. - odc. 3/13; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Hit na sobotę - Largo Winch (Largo Winch) - txt. str. 777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Belgia, Francja (2008); reż.:Jerome Salle; wyk.:Tomer Sisley, Kristin Scott Thomas, Miki Manojlović; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:20 Żywe trupy - odc. 3/6 (Walking Dead, The ep. 3/6); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 00:15 Szaleństwa miłości (Breaking up); dramat kraj prod.USA (1997); reż.:Robert Greenwald; wyk.:Russell Crowe, Salma Hayek, Abraham Alvarez; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Zmiennicy - odc. 3/15 - Dziewczyna do bicia; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 928; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 8:40, 9:20, 9:55 Pogoda: 8.35, 9:15, 9:50; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 781 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 782 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 783 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (91); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 3/ 26 (Deadly 60 - ep. 3/ 26) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1973; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 57 "Nudzi mi się" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 58 "Pstrykasz więc jesteś" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Czas honoru - odc. 55/65 "Kartka na murze" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Do kiedy pracować? (72); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 40; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 40; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Bitwa na głosy - przed Bitwą - (3); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:10 Bitwa na głosy - (3); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 22:05 Bestia (Belly of the Beast) - txt. str. 777; film akcji kraj prod.Kanada, Hongkong, Wielka Brytania (2003); reż.:Ching Siu Tung; wyk.:Steven Seagal, Sarah Malakul Lane, Tom Wu; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:50 Podniebny terror (Air Rage) - txt. str. 777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:Ed Raymond; wyk.: Ice-T, Cyril O'Reilly, Alex Cord, Kimberly Oja; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16, Na żywo 01:35 Gracze; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Ryszard Bugajski; wyk.:Małgorzata Pieczyńska, Janusz Józefowicz, Marek Probosz, Antoni Ostrouch, Krzysztof Zaleski, Marian Opania, Bronisław Wrocławski, Mirosław Zbrojewicz, Lech Łotocki, Michał Pawlicki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 Przygody Animków (34, 35) - serial animowany 08.15 Miś Yogi (8, 9) - serial animowany 08.50 Pinky i Mózg 3 (45) - serial animowany 09.15 Scooby-Doo 2 (4) - serial animowany 09.45 The Looney Tunes Show (7) - serial animowany 10.15 Ewa gotuje (165) - magazyn kulinarny 10.45 Studio weekend (2) - magazyn 12.15 Tylko taniec. Got to dance (3) - program rozrywkowy 13.45 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Singapuru - studio 14.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Singapuru - sesja kwalifikacyjna 15.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Singapuru - studio 15.15 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music (3) - program rozrywkowy 17.15 Trudne sprawy (191) - serial paradokumentalny 18.15 Nieprawdopodobne, a jednak (4) - serial paradokumentalny 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (201) - serial komediowy 20.05 Epoka lodowcowa 2: Odwilż - film animowany, USA 2006 21.50 Boks: Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji WBC we Wrocławiu - waga junior ciężka: Krzysztof Włodarczyk - Francisco Palacios 00.50 Lake Placid 2 - horror, USA 2007 03.45 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Kobieta na krańcu świata 4 (2/8) - serial dokumentalny 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Na Wspólnej (1631, 1632) - serial obyczajowy 12.40 MasterChef (3) - reality show 13.40 Perfekcyjna pani domu 2 (3) - program rozrywkowy 14.40 Ugotowani 3 (2) - program rozrywkowy 15.45 Julia (123, 124) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.00 Kuchenne rewolucje 6 (3) - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Mam talent! 5 (4) - program rozrywkowy 21.40 Nie wszystko złoto, co się świeci - komedia przygodowa, USA 2008 23.55 Sin City - Miasto grzechu - thriller, USA 2005 02.25 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.40 Arkana magii (697) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 04.00 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Poznań 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:36 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Teleskop - flesz; STEREO, 16:9 07:52 Teleskop Gospodarczy; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:15 Klementynka i Klemens - gęsi z Doliny Młynów - Na tropach gęgania (Na tropach gęgania); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1986); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:37 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:48 Klementynka i Klemens - gęsi z Doliny Młynów - Gęsi w szkole (Gęsi w szkole); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1986); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Aktywni 50+ - odc. 4; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Euroszansa - odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Świat i gospodarka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:16 Eurowiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Ewa i jej goście; talk-show 17:25 Studio35; widowisko publicystyczne 17:29 Teleskop - flesz; STEREO, 16:9 17:35 Pogoda Poznań - Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 17:43 Studio35; widowisko publicystyczne 18:26 Pogoda Poznań - Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:30 Teleskop; STEREO, 16:9 18:46 Pogoda Poznań - Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Tydzień w Teleskopie 19:14 Medycyna i Ty (2 seria); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:27 Kalejdoskop Wielkopolski Wschodniej; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:41 Kurier Akademicki; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:00 Prawdę mówiąc - prof. Bożena Romanowska-Dixon - odc. 43; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:00 Kod dostępu - odc. 17; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:46 Teleskop Wieczorny; STEREO, 16:9 22:03 Pogoda Poznań - Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:06 Sport - wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:16 Kolarstwo górskie - Skandia Maraton Lang Team MTB - MP - Dąbrowa Górnicza; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:48 W świecie globalnej gospodarki (Interconnected World, The); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); reż.:Christophe Hird; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:39 Powstanie warszawskie; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Zbigniew Wawer, Tadeusz Kondracki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:55 Świat i gospodarka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:21 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:51 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:30 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:45 Kod dostępu - odc. 17; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:45 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:01 W świecie globalnej gospodarki (Interconnected World, The); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); reż.:Christophe Hird; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:49 Powstanie warszawskie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:30 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Aktywni 50+ - odc. 4; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:15 Euroszansa - odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:27 Kod dostępu - odc. 17; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TV Polonia 07:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 519* Dezintegracja i emerytura; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 520* Zdrowie niewiernych żon; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 521* Zawsze płacą kobiety; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 522* Próba genetyczna; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 523* Formacja schyłkowa; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 09:55 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 10:10 Szatan z siódmej klasy - Tajemniczy ślad z przeszłości odc. 4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:05 Załoga Eko - odc. 2 - Skład odpadów domowych; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 3/21 - Gdzie my - tam granica - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 37 - Zlecenie - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Polonia w Komie - Hiszpania - taczała (70); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Z kamerą TVP Sport - ekskluzywny wywiad z Robertem Kubicą; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 489 - Niechciany spadek; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Złota Dziesiątka Przystanku Woodstock - 17. Przystanek Woodstock 2011 - Piotr Bukartyk; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Kulturalni PL - (107); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 911; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Laskowik & Malicki - (14); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Polonia w Komie - Hiszpania - taczała (70); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Wiosenne porządki, odc. 48; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 13/13* - Biały fortepian - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:20 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Kino Mistrzów - Iluminacja; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1972); reż.:Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk.:Stanisław Latałło, Monika Dzienisiewicz-Olbrychska, Małgorzata Pritulak, Jan Skotnicki, Edward Żebrowski, Włodzimierz Zonn, Bogdan Mielnik, Władysław Turski, Włodzimierz Zawadzki, Łukasz Turski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Z kamerą TVP Sport - ekskluzywny wywiad z Robertem Kubicą; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 911; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Wiosenne porządki, odc. 48; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 13/13* - Biały fortepian; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:05 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Kino Mistrzów - Iluminacja; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1972); reż.:Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk.:Stanisław Latałło, Monika Dzienisiewicz-Olbrychska, Małgorzata Pritulak, Jan Skotnicki, Edward Żebrowski, Włodzimierz Zonn, Bogdan Mielnik, Władysław Turski, Włodzimierz Zawadzki, Łukasz Turski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Z kamerą TVP Sport - ekskluzywny wywiad z Robertem Kubicą; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 08:10 Warszawska Jesień 2012 - Videoblog Olgi Fibak (1); felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Z archiwum i pamięci - Wojciech Młynarski. Róbmy swoje cz. 4; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Naprawdę jaka jesteś... - Irena Kwiatkowska; widowisko kameralne; reż.:Grażyna Bryżuk; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 10:20 Warszawska Jesień 2012 - Videoblog Olgi Fibak (1); felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 V Międzynarodowy Festiwal Brunona Schulza; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Rozmowy o kinie i nie tylko - Leszek Dawid; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Informacje kulturalne - Wywiad z Ministrem Kultury i Dziedzictwa Narodowego Bogdanem Zdrojewskim; STEREO 12:10 Rozmowy kontrolowane - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1991); reż.:Sylwester Chęciński; wyk.:Stanisław Tym, Irena Kwiatkowska, Alina Janowska, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Marian Opania, Jerzy Turek, Jerzy Bończak, Zofia Merle; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Dokument tygodnia - Telewizja z mlekiem matki (A TV in the Baby Bottle); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2010); reż.:Anne Georget; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Montserrat Caballe (Montserrat Caballe); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1993); reż.:Chris Hunt; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 V Międzynarodowy Festiwal Brunona Schulza; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Hala odlotów; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja, odc. 108 /1/; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja - Wielokropek nr 14; program satyryczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja, odc. 108 /2/; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja - Ta chwila na teatr... czyli kompozycje teatralne Wojciecha Głucha; widowisko kameralne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja, odc. 108 /3/; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Klasyczne albumy rocka - Metallica - The Black Album (Metallica - Metallica (The Black Album)); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:20 Bilet do kina - Sekrety (Ha - Sodot); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Francja, Izrael (2007); reż.:Avi Nesher; wyk.:Ania Bukstein, Fanny Ardant; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:35 SLASH feat. Myles Kennedy - koncert w Stoke (Slash - made in Stoke) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Hala odlotów; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Kino nocne - Maurycy (Maurice); dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1987); reż.:James Ivory; wyk.:James Wilby, Hugh Grant, Rupert Graves, Denholm Elliott; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:05 Nocne czytanie w wannie - odc. 15; widowisko kameralne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:25 SLASH feat. Myles Kennedy - koncert w Stoke (Slash - made in Stoke) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Pasmo kontemplacyjne - 5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 07:25 Był taki dzień - 22 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 60 lat TVP - Dziennik telewizyjny - 22.09.1988; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 60 lat TVP - Sonda - Formuła raka; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Ex Libris - 98; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 12/13 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 60 lat TVP - Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 17 (64) Walia - "Celtowie, węgiel i morze"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 60 lat TVP - Taka była telewizja - Telewizja chaosu 1980 - 1984; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Ireneusz Engler; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Wajrak na tropie - Wąż jak ręka drwala - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Hitler i wiedza tajemna (Hitler and the Occult); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1999); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Tajemnice początków Polski - Wyspa władców; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Zdzisław Cozac; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 60 lat TVP - Szansa na Sukces - Edyta Bartosiewicz.; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Kino familijne - Awantura o Basię - odc. 1/12 - Awantura pierwsza, czyli rzecz o przerwanej podróży - txt. str. 777; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1996); reż.:Kazimierz Tarnas; wyk.:Agata Marciniak, Maria Kaniewska, Anna Seniuk, Andrzej Szczepkowski, Kazimierz Kaczor, Gustaw Holoubek, Hanna Śleszyńska, Stanisława Celińska; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:35 Kino familijne - Awantura o Basię - odc. 2/12 - Awantura druga, czyli rzecz o rozmazanej kartce - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:10 Sensacje XX wieku - Wojna polsko - bolszewicka 1920 rok - txt. str. 777; widowisko kameralne; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 13/13 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Z kamerą po kraju - W cieniu Mysiej Wieży; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Hel i jego obrońcy; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Powstańcy - Dzień 53; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Komunikaty wojenne 28; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Kalendarium historyczne - Defilada zwycięzców - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny; reż.:Grzegorz Braun, Robert Kaczmarek; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 21. Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole '84. Mikrofon i ekran; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:55 Cafe Historia - odc. 17 - "Wyspa władców"; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:20 Święci i grzesznicy. Historia papiestwa - cz. 3 (Saints and Sinners. The History of Popes); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 60 lat TVP - Dziennik telewizyjny - 22.09.1988; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Gdynia była pierwsza; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:55 60 lat TVP - Miejsce z historią - Kolory Łowicza; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:10 Miejsce z historią - Świątniki Górne - kowale i dzwonnicy; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:30 Rock w Opolu - Opole '83; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Flesz historii - odc. 96; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Seriale 7:00 Znaki szczególne: Układy (3/6) - serial obyczajowy 8:05 Licencja na wychowanie: Nie sądź książki po okładce (87) - serial komediowy 8:40 Licencja na wychowanie: Nie ufaj Matce Polce (88) - serial komediowy 9:10 Spółka rodzinna (15/19) - serial obyczajowy 9:45 Przygody pana Michała: Tajemnica Azji (7/13) - serial przygodowy 10:20 Przygody pana Michała: Azja, syn Tuhaj-beja (8/13) - serial przygodowy 10:55 Cudowne lata: Koda (13) - serial obyczajowy 11:25 Cudowne lata: Hiroshima, Mon Frere (14) - serial obyczajowy 11:55 M jak miłość (928) - serial obyczajowy 12:50 M jak miłość (929) - serial obyczajowy 13:50 Ranczo: Otrzeźwienie (4) - serial obyczajowy 14:50 Ranczo: Wieść gminna (5) - serial obyczajowy 15:50 Ranczo: Racja gminy (6) - serial obyczajowy 16:55 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy (3/7) - serial obyczajowy 18:00 Komisarz Alex 2: Nieme krzyki (15) - serial kryminalny 18:55 Na dobre i na złe: Cesarskie cięcie (491) - serial obyczajowy 19:55 Rodzinka.pl: Siła argumentu, argument siły (4) - serial komediowy 20:25 Rodzinka.pl: Dziewczyna Tomka (5) - serial komediowy 21:00 Rodzinka.pl: Co jest do jedzenia? (6) - serial komediowy 21:35 Siła wyższa: Porwanie (3/13) - serial komediowy 22:35 Paradoks: Wolność (3/13) - serial kryminalny 23:30 Ojciec Mateusz 8: Święta Rodzina (98) - serial kryminalny 0:25 Ojciec Mateusz 2: Powołanie (14) - serial kryminalny 1:15 Czas honoru 5: Kartka na murze (55) - serial wojenny 2:05 PitBull (3) - serial sensacyjny 2:55 Zakończenie programu TV 4 5:15 Got to Dance - Tylko taniec Odcinek: 9 6:00 Got to Dance - Tylko taniec Odcinek: 8 7:05 Różowa pantera Odcinek: 77 7:30 Różowa pantera Odcinek: 78 8:00 Klub Winx Odcinek: 3 9:00 Mistrz kuchni: juniorzy Odcinek: 3 10:00 Czysta chata Odcinek: 3 11:00 Galileo 12:00 Mała czarna Odcinek: 358 13:00 Kroniki facetów z klasą 14:00 Zagadkowe zgony Odcinek: 3 14:30 Wzór Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 2 15:30 Marsz dinozaurów 17:30 Oggy i ferajna 18:00 Klub Winx Odcinek: 4 19:00 Galileo Odcinek: 300 20:00 STOP Drogówka 21:00 Zbrodnie, które wstrząsnęły Polską Odcinek: 3 22:00 Wielki podryw 0:35 Cela 2:50 TV market 3:05 To był dzień 3:55 To był dzień na świecie TV 6 8:30 4music - magazyn muzyczny, Polska 2012 9:25 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska - odc. 41, program rozrywkowy, USA 2010 10:25 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 11:05 Różowa Pantera - odc. 75, serial animowany, USA 1969-1995 11:35 Różowa Pantera - odc. 76, serial animowany, USA 1969-1995 12:00 Dennis rozrabiaka - odc. 54, serial animowany, USA, Francja, Japonia, Kanada 1986 12:30 M.A.S.K. - odc. 54, serial animowany, Francja, Kanada, USA 1985-1988 13:00 Dennis rozrabiaka - odc. 55, serial animowany, USA, Francja, Japonia, Kanada 1986 13:30 M.A.S.K. - odc. 55, serial animowany, Francja, Kanada, USA 1985-1988 14:00 Dennis rozrabiaka - odc. 56, serial animowany, USA, Francja, Japonia, Kanada 1986 14:30 M.A.S.K. - odc. 56, serial animowany, Francja, Kanada, USA 1985-1988 15:00 Paszport do świata mody - odc. 9, reality show, USA 2004 16:00 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska - odc. 42, program rozrywkowy, USA 2010 17:00 Ostatnia szansa - odc. 2, talk-show, Polska 2011 18:00 Komisarz Rex 8 - odc. 6, serial kryminalny, Austria, Niemcy 2002 19:00 Komisarz Rex 8 - odc. 7, serial kryminalny, Austria, Niemcy 2002 20:00 Włatcy móch - Wiedźmia Shigella - odc. 7, Polska 2006 20:30 Włatcy móch - Higieniczny blues - odc. 8, Polska 2006 21:00 Rusz głową - Uwaga - odc. 3, USA 2011 22:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 23:00 Bestia z mokradeł - horror, USA 2002 1:00 Bellator Fighting Championships 3:00 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5:15 Męski typ Odcinek: 2 5:50 Misja Martyna Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 6:25 Misja Martyna - extra Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 7:00 Mango - Telezakupy 9:05 Nasza klasa Odcinek: 5 9:35 Nasza klasa Odcinek: 6 10:00 Dwóch i pół Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 7 10:30 Dwóch i pół Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 7 11:00 Dwóch i pół Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 8 11:25 Tajemnice Smallville Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 8 12:25 Sprawa sercowa 14:25 Ulice San Francisco Odcinek: 25 15:35 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 5 16:35 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 6 17:35 Detektyw Monk Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 3 18:30 Detektyw Monk Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 3 19:30 Dennis rozrabiaka 21:30 Pamiętnik 0:00 Cena odwagi 2:15 Arkana magii 4:25 Pascal: po prostu gotuj Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 10 nPremium HD 6:00 Premium De Lux (22) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 6:30 W tonacji Premium (22) - program muzyczny 7:20 Top Class Premium (22) - magazyn kulturalny 7:50 Przepis na życie (12) - serial obyczajowy 8:35 Jak dostałem się na studia - komedia, USA 1989 10:00 Ostrza chwały - komedia, USA 2007 11:35 Premium Box Office (4) - magazyn kulturalny 12:05 Marley i ja: Szczenięce lata - komedia, USA 2011 13:45 Premium De Lux (29) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:15 Milosz Forman podbija Amerykę - film dokumentalny, Francja 2012 15:20 Nine: Dziewięć - musical, Włochy/USA 2009 17:20 W tonacji Premium (23) - program muzyczny 18:10 Fair Game - thriller, Zjednoczone Emiraty Arabskie/USA 2010 20:00 Kowboje i obcy - film SF, USA 2011 22:05 Szanghaj - dramat kryminalny, Chiny/USA 2010 23:50 Sobowtór diabła - film sensacyjny, Belgia/Holandia 2011 1:40 Catch 22 - komedia wojenna, USA 1970 3:40 Parki narodowe Ameryki (4) - serial dokumentalny 4:30 Top Class Premium (4) - magazyn kulturalny 5:00 Premium De Lux (2) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 5:30 Premium Box Office (4) - magazyn kulturalny 5:59 Zakończenie programu nPremium 2 HD 8:00 Premium De Lux (22) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 8:30 W tonacji Premium (22) - program muzyczny 9:20 Top Class Premium (22) - magazyn kulturalny 9:50 Przepis na życie (12) - serial obyczajowy 10:35 Jak dostałem się na studia - komedia, USA 1989 12:00 Ostrza chwały - komedia, USA 2007 13:35 Premium Box Office (4) - magazyn kulturalny 14:05 Marley i ja: Szczenięce lata - komedia, USA 2011 15:45 Premium De Lux (29) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16:15 Milosz Forman podbija Amerykę - film dokumentalny, Francja 2012 17:20 Nine: Dziewięć - musical, Włochy/USA 2009 19:20 W tonacji Premium (23) - program muzyczny 20:10 Fair Game - thriller, Zjednoczone Emiraty Arabskie/USA 2010 22:00 Kowboje i obcy - film SF, USA 2011 0:05 Szanghaj - dramat kryminalny, Chiny/USA 2010 1:50 Sobowtór diabła - film sensacyjny, Belgia/Holandia 2011 3:40 Catch 22 - komedia wojenna, USA 1970 5:40 Parki narodowe Ameryki (4) - serial dokumentalny 6:30 Top Class Premium (4) - magazyn kulturalny 7:00 Premium De Lux (2) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 7:30 Premium Box Office (4) - magazyn kulturalny 7:59 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 6:00 Chłopi: Powroty (12/13) - serial obyczajowy 7:00 Taki jest świat - program informacyjny 8:00 Austin Stevens: Pogromca węży (5) - serial przyrodniczy 9:00 Zabójcza natura (3) - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Strażnik pierścienia (4) - serial przygodowy 11:00 Pirat z Północy (2-ost.) - film przygodowy, Niemcy/Hiszpania 2006 12:55 Mia i ja (5) - serial animowany 13:25 Scooby-Doo i najeźdźcy z kosmosu - film animowany, USA 2000 15:00 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: Jorinde i Jorindel - film familijny, Niemcy 2011 16:30 Pan Magoo - komedia, USA 1997 18:30 Strażnik pierścienia (5) - serial przygodowy 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (18) - serial animowany 20:00 Dramatyczny lot (2-ost.) - thriller, USA 2007 22:00 Dorwać Cartera - film sensacyjny, USA 2000 0:15 Wulkany zniszczenia - film katastroficzny, USA 2006 2:00 Kręcimy z gwiazdami: Masters (3) - program rozrywkowy 3:30 Zobacz to! - programy powtórkowe Kino Polska 6:00 Wiosna, panie sierżancie! 6:15 Siedemnaście mgnień wiosny Odcinek: 2 7:45 Samogłoska 8:00 Mango Telezakupy 9:00 Czterej pancerni i pies Odcinek: 5 10:00 Czterej pancerni i pies Odcinek: 6 11:15 Mąż swojej żony 12:55 Mango Telezakupy 13:40 Człowiek z M-3 15:25 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy Odcinek: 3 16:35 Kapitan Sowa na tropie Odcinek: 3 17:10 Wojna domowa Odcinek: 3 17:45 Stawka większa niż życie Odcinek: 5 18:55 Stawka większa niż życie Odcinek: 6 20:10 Wróżby kumaka 22:05 To my 23:50 Gdziekolwiek jesteś, panie prezydencie... - o filmie 23:55 Gdziekolwiek jesteś panie prezydencie... 1:25 Zaczęło się od Iluzjonu 2:00 Mango Telezakupy 3:00 Ziemia lekką będzie 3:20 Operacja jasnowidz 3:30 Każdy ma swoje kino 3:55 Wtorek po południu 4:00 Mantra 4:30 Skrzydła 4:50 Koniec programu nSport 9:00 Liga Mistrzów - skróty 10:00 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 10:30 Legia - stawka większa niż mecz 11:00 AC Milan - Anderlecht Bruksela 13:00 Wielkie mecze europejskiej piłki Odcinek: 5 13:30 Coca Cola Odcinek: 5 14:00 Zagraj to jeszcze raz 17:00 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 17:30 Magazyn Bogdanka Racing Odcinek: 7 17:45 Juventus Turyn - Chievo Werona 18:00 FC Parma - ACF Fiorentina 20:00 Juventus Turyn - Chievo Werona 22:30 Futbol na czerwonym dywanie 23:00 Tottenham Hotspur - Lazio Rzym 1:00 Przerwa techniczna Viasat History 7:00 Wyprawy w czasie (11) - serial dokumentalny 8:00 Egipt (1) - serial dokumentalny 9:00 Egipt (2) - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Egipt (3) - serial dokumentalny 11:00 W poszukiwaniu Przejścia Północno-Zachodniego (1/2) - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2004 12:00 W poszukiwaniu Przejścia Północno-Zachodniego (2-ost.) - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2004 13:00 Zaginiony w Amazonii: tajemnica pułkownika Percyego Fawcetta - film dokumentalny, Kanada 2011 14:00 Podróże odkrywców (1) - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Podróże odkrywców (2) - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Ze Wschodu na Zachód: podróże ze środka ziemi (7) - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Barok! (2) - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Giganci gotyku - dosięgnąć nieba (1/2) - film dokumentalny, Niemcy 2011 19:00 Sagi wikingów - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2011 20:00 778 - Pieśń o Rolandzie - film dokumentalny, Francja/Hiszpania 2010 21:00 Rok 1066 (3-ost.) - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2009 22:00 42 sposoby na zabicie Hitlera - film dokumentalny, USA 2008 23:00 Podróże odkrywców (3) - serial dokumentalny 0:00 Egipt (6) - serial dokumentalny 1:00 Witamy w latach 80.: House Nation und Acid Parties (6) - serial dokumentalny 2:00 Historia rolnictwa: błoto, pot i traktory (2) - serial dokumentalny 3:00 Świat tatuażu - film dokumentalny, Kanada 2010 4:00 42 sposoby na zabicie Hitlera - film dokumentalny, USA 2008 5:00 Poncjusz Piłat - człowiek, który zabił Chrystusa- film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2003 6:00 Mwalimu - dziedzictwo Juliusa Kambarage Nyererego - film dokumentalny, Tanzania 2009 6:59 Zakończenie programu Viasat Explorer 6:00 Na przekór losowi Odcinek: 2 6:50 Na przekór losowi Odcinek: 3 7:45 Tajemnice nowoczesnych konstrukcji Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 8:50 Tajemnice nowoczesnych konstrukcji Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 9:55 Tajemnice nowoczesnych konstrukcji Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 11:00 Tajemnice nowoczesnych konstrukcji Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 12:05 Tajemnice nowoczesnych konstrukcji Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 13:05 Auto-transformacja Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 14:00 Auto-transformacja Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 14:55 Auto-transformacja Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 15:50 UFO i inne dziwy na Alasce 16:50 Trójkąt Bermudzki w Sierra Nevada 17:50 Śmiertelny szlak 18:40 Przejęte i sprzedane: licytacja dobytku Madoffa 19:30 Historia sekty Niebiańskie Wrota 20:25 Podwójne morderstwo 21:20 Tajne akcje specjalne Odcinek: 5 21:50 Tajne akcje specjalne Odcinek: 6 22:15 SAS: szkolenie wojowników Odcinek: 1 23:05 Przejęte i sprzedane: licytacja dobytku Madoffa VIVA Polska 6:00 100% Viva 6:55 Power Lista 9:45 Mega top 10 11:00 In & Out Odcinek: 18 11:50 Weekendowe historie Odcinek: 2 12:45 VIVA Pudelek Odcinek: 6 13:15 Kolejno odlicz, czyli Viva 10 naj 14:10 Viva Hits Polska 14:55 100% Viva 17:50 Week Top 10 19:00 PL Top 10 19:55 Futurama Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 2 20:25 Futurama Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 2 21:00 Futurama Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 2 21:30 Futurama Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 2 22:00 Futurama Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 2 22:40 Webnięci Odcinek: 5 23:00 Webnięci Odcinek: 6 23:35 Webnięci Odcinek: 7 0:00 Webnięci Odcinek: 8 0:40 Webnięci Odcinek: 9 1:05 Viva DJ Night 1:50 100% Viva Polo TV 6:00 Hit dnia - program muzyczny, Polska 2012 6:05 Weekend w Polo TV - program muzyczny 7:00 Power Play - program muzyczny, Polska 2012 7:05 Weekend w Polo TV - program muzyczny 8:00 Hit dnia - program muzyczny, Polska 2012 8:05 Weekend w Polo TV - program muzyczny 9:00 Przebojowe historie - program muzyczny, Polska 2012 9:10 Tylko disco! - program muzyczny 10:00 Przebojowe historie - program muzyczny, Polska 2012 10:13 Discopolot - program muzyczny 11:00 Power Play - program muzyczny, Polska 2012 11:09 Szalone lata 90. - program muzyczny 12:00 Hit dnia - program muzyczny, Polska 2012 12:05 Szalone lata 90. - program muzyczny 13:00 Power Play - program muzyczny, Polska 2012 13:05 Weekend z... - program muzyczny, Polska 2012 13:29 Dance w Polo TV - program muzyczny 14:00 Hit dnia - program muzyczny, Polska 2012 14:05 Weekend z... - program muzyczny, Polska 2012 14:24 Hity wszech czasów - program muzyczny 15:00 Hit dnia - program muzyczny, Polska 2012 15:05 Weekend z... - program muzyczny, Polska 2012 15:23 Dance w Polo TV - program muzyczny 16:05 Weekend z... - program muzyczny, Polska 2012 16:14 Koncert w Polo TV Polska 17:13 Szalone lata 90. - program muzyczny 18:05 Gwiazdy Polo TV - wywiad, Polska 2011 19:03 Disco Polo Live - program muzyczny, Polska 19:52 Mix hitów i nowości - program muzyczny 20:10 Dyskoteka Polo TV - program muzyczny 21:05 Video Mix Sierockiego! - program muzyczny 21:50 Dyskoteka Polo TV - program muzyczny 23:00 Power Play - program muzyczny, Polska 2012 23:05 Hity wszech czasów - program muzyczny iTV 5:05 Muzyczna strefa - talk-show, Polska 2012 5:40 Disco-Budzik - magazyn muzyczny, Polska 2012 7:35 Telesprzedaż - magazyn 9:00 DJ Maślak Mix Show - pasmo muzyczne, Polska 2012 9:20 Discostacja - program muzyczny 10:35 Disco Tour - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2012 11:00 Lista Disco Polo Show - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2012 12:10 Drift - magazyn, Polska 2012 12:25 ITV Hits - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2012 12:50 Zwariowane zadania - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2012 13:15 ITV Hits - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2012 14:10 Top Pop - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2012 15:20 ITV Hits - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2012 15:30 Top Pop - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2012 16:35 ITV Hits - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2012 17:00 Discostacja - program muzyczny 18:15 Dance Floor - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2012 19:00 Starter - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2012 20:00 EzoTV - interaktywny program ezoteryczny, Polska 2012 23:10 Pasmo nocne - program erotyczny 23:25 Upadłe anioły - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2012 0:00 Pasmo nocne - program erotyczny TVN Style 5:15 W roli głównej Odcinek: 1 5:45 Trinny & Susannah ubierają Belgię Odcinek: 1 6:45 Misja Martyna - ekstra Odcinek: 3 7:15 Wtedy i dziś Odcinek: 3 7:45 Historia filmów kostiumowych Odcinek: 4 8:45 Niania Odcinek: 71 Sezon: 5 9:15 Niania Odcinek: 72 Sezon: 5 9:45 Idealna niania Odcinek: 1 10:30 Klinika urody Sezon: 2 11:00 Magiel towarzyski Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 12 11:45 Wiem, co jem Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 3 12:15 Wiem, co jem i wiem, co kupuję Odcinek: 3 13:00 Pyszne 25 13:30 Idealna modelka 14:35 Ekstremalny kurs piękna Odcinek: 4 15:35 Pani gadżet Sezon: 4 16:05 44 niezapomniane obciachy Odcinek: 3 16:35 Najsztub słucha 17:05 Pan i Pani House Odcinek: 3 17:35 Planeta słodkości Odcinek: 6 18:05 Miasto kobiet Odcinek: 3 19:05 Na kłopoty Zawadzka Odcinek: 8 19:35 Sekrety chirurgii Odcinek: 3 20:35 Rozmowy w toku w podróży 21:30 Sekrety kobiet Odcinek: 17 22:30 Magiel towarzyski Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 12 23:15 Ekstremalny kurs piękna Odcinek: 4 0:15 Klinika urody Sezon: 2 0:45 Niezwykłe strony życia 1:15 Korepetycje z seksu Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 5 2:10 Wiem, co jem Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 4 2:35 Wiem, co jem Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 4 3:00 Wiem, co jem Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 4 3:25 Wiem, co jem Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 4 3:50 W roli głównej Odcinek: 9 4:15 W roli głównej Odcinek: 10 4:40 W roli głównej Odcinek: 11 Disney Channel 6:00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - serial animowany 6:25 Art Attack - program dla dzieci 6:50 Jake i piraci z Nibylandii - serial animowany 7:00 Kubusiowe przygódki - serial animowany 7:05 Odlotowe agentki - serial animowany 7:30 Nie ma to jak statek - serial komediowy 7:55 Czarodzieje z Waverly Place - serial familijny 8:20 Z innej beczki - serial komediowy 8:45 Nadzdolni - serial komediowy 9:10 Jessie - serial komediowy 9:35 Powodzenia, Charlie! - serial komediowy 10:00 Taniec rządzi - serial komediowy 10:30 Austin i Ally - serial komediowy 11:00 Dżungla - film animowany, Kanada/USA 2006 12:30 Fineasz i Ferb - serial animowany 12:55 Do dzwonka 2 - serial komediowy 13:00 Powodzenia, Charlie! - serial komediowy 13:25 Jessie - serial komediowy 13:50 Do dzwonka 2 - serial komediowy 14:00 Taniec rządzi - serial komediowy 14:25 Taniec rządzi - serial komediowy 14:50 Taniec rządzi - serial komediowy 15:20 Taniec rządzi - serial komediowy 15:45 Austin i Ally - serial komediowy 16:10 Taniec rządzi - serial komediowy 16:35 Powodzenia, Charlie! - serial komediowy 16:55 Do dzwonka 2 - serial komediowy 17:00 Jessie - serial komediowy 17:25 Fineasz i Ferb - serial animowany 17:50 Z innej beczki - serial komediowy 18:15 Powodzenia, Charlie: Film drogi - komedia, USA 2011 19:40 Austin i Ally - serial komediowy 20:05 Jessie - serial komediowy 20:35 Nadzdolni - serial komediowy 21:00 Taniec rządzi - serial komediowy 21:25 Czarodzieje z Waverly Place - serial familijny 21:50 Do dzwonka 2 - serial komediowy 21:55 Nie ma to jak statek - serial komediowy 22:20 Z innej beczki - serial komediowy 22:45 Odlotowe agentki - serial animowany 23:10 Hannah Montana - serial komediowy 23:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody - serial komediowy 0:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody - serial komediowy 0:25 Szczypta magii - serial animowany 0:50 Wymiennicy - serial animowany 1:15 Stitch - serial animowany 1:40 Kim Kolwiek - serial animowany 2:05 Szczypta magii - serial animowany 2:30 Wymiennicy - serial animowany 3:00 Stitch - serial animowany 3:25 Kim Kolwiek - serial animowany 3:50 Szczypta magii - serial animowany 4:15 Wymiennicy - serial animowany 4:40 Stitch - serial animowany 5:05 Kim Kolwiek - serial animowany 5:30 Szczypta magii - serial animowany Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Poznań z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Seriale z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 6 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki nPremium HD z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki nPremium 2 HD z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki nSport z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Viasat History z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Viasat Explorer z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polo TV z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki iTV z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2012 roku